From Alcatraz to Enterprise
by Vulcan Wolf
Summary: Lillian Pike grew up without her father, her childhood almost identical to that of Jim Kirk. After a mishap lands her in the old Alcatraz Penitentiary, she gets a second chance. More inside. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 edited!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Don't own, don't profit from anything except the presence of my lovely boys upstairs. This is for Sovereignty'd, who asked for a story featuring Captain Pike's daughter. Lillian Pike hasn't had an easy life, she grew up without her father and her mother tended to ignore her. After involving herself in a barfight in Iowa, she gets nailed a year-long mandatory sentence in ol' Alacatraz. In this story, the island is still around and they've rebuilt the old penitentiary. After six months in the slammer, Lillian gets a break when Admiral Pikes comes a-calling with a deal. Six more months in Alcatraz, or redemption aboard the good ship Enterprise. Lillian takes the Enterprise, though she doesn't know that's where she's going until they arrive. I don't want to spoil it, but I hope this is what Sovereignty'd wanted. Enjoy, children! Spock/Lillian goodness later._**

* * *

From Alcatraz to Enterprise: Chapter One

Lillian Pike stared at the panel above her bunk, at the series of hatch-marks drawn on the surface that marked her prison term. Six months of her life were up there, and six more to go before she got out of this dump. She'd ended up in the Star Fleet brig for getting into a fist-fight with a couple of second-year Cadets. She'd kicked the stuffing out of the big one, and left his buddy with a few reminders. She wasn't a Cadet herself, but the judge had decided that the Star Fleet brig was the safest place for Lillian to go, since she was too old for the Juvenile Reprocessing Centers but her record wasn't long enough or bad enough to dump her in the Bay Area Prisoner Reprocessing Center. It was also isolated, being the site of the former Alcatraz US Penitentiary.

"Pike!" she heard the Warden and ignored him. "Hey, Pike! You've got a visitor!" Lillian turned her head.

"Huh?"

"Come on out, you've got a visitor." He opened the door of her cell and waved her out. She stood still for the handcuffs and belt, then followed his prodding. She didn't _know _anyone in the outside world, no one who would care enough to come out to Alcatraz and see her. Her mother was off-world on a science mission, her step-father was fucking showgirls on Risa, she had nobody to know _or _care where she was. The other prisoners hooted and cat-called, she ignored them. The Warden led her into the Visiting Room, which was usually empty at this time of day. There were very specific visiting hours and you didn't come in before or after, no matter what. Lillian glanced at the chronograph on the wall and realized it was just a little after three in the morning. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten a decent night's sleep and didn't care. The Visiting Room wasn't empty this morning, as she noticed belatedly. There was a man sitting at one of the tables, flanked by two others in uniform. Star Fleet? Something in the back of her head was telling her to tread carefully. Judging by his uniform, the man was an Admiral. As they got closer, she realized he was in a wheelchair and gasped. It was Admiral Pike! She remembered his face from vid-casts, and something else. She couldn't reach it right now, but around her neck she wore a silver locket engraved with the symbol of Star Fleet. Inside was a picture of the father she had never met and she had never planned on meeting. She'd gotten his picture off a news database since her mother didn't keep any evidence of Lillian's father in the house. He looked up at her as she came to a halt on the other side of the table and smiled.

"Hello, Lillian."

"Good morning, Admiral." She said quietly. The Warden took off the handcuffs but hung them off the belt.

"You've got an hour, Admiral."

"I won't be taking that long." Admiral Pike smiled patronizingly at the Warden. He had a reason for being here at three in the morning and he wasn't leaving until he'd accomplished his goal, which had something to do with Lillian. When the Warden stayed, and Lillian remained standing, one eyebrow went up.

"She's perfectly safe with me, Warden. No need for babysitting."

"She's a priority inmate, sir. We're not supposed to leave her alone."

"She's not alone, and last I recall, she was still a human being. Stop treating her like a dog or a drone, for chrissakes! Now get out of here." Lillian wasn't used to people speaking in her defense like that, and watched the Warden leave with a sense of bizarre relief. Pike extended one hand to her in invitation, "Sit down, Lillian." She sat obediently and waited. For a long time, there was no verbal communication, but there was plenty to be said. Lillian wondered if he was even aware of who she was.

"I'm sure you've got questions."

"Yeah." She folded her hands in her lap. She had a _lot _of questions.

"I've got a few of my own." He smiled, "You're, what, twenty-four now?"

"Twenty-five. Yesterday at noon." She shrugged, "Nobody cared."

"You think there's nobody outside who cares?"

"Nope. My mother doesn't care, and the further away I am from Carter, the better for all of us." She shrugged.

"Lillian." He spoke her name deliberately, "Look at me." She looked up. He knew alright, she could see it in his eyes. He smirked, "I heard about the scuffle that landed you in here, and having seen the two who nicked you for an easy target, you're lucky you didn't come out worse. How'd you do it?"

"Practice." She rubbed her throat, "Getting my ass kicked by my step-father every weekend I couldn't get away with friends." Lillian looked at the wheel-chair-bound Admiral, "I knew there was better out there, I just didn't know how to _find _it."

"I've got your ticket out of here, Lillian."

"Can you cut off my sentence?"

"Enlist in Star Fleet, make something of yourself, and declare your independence."

"Star Fleet? Are you nuts? I won't last two minutes in that place!"

"Says who?" He leaned across the table, "I've got a captain just like you, same personality type and god damn near the same record. He's one of the best captains to hit Star Fleet since God knows when. We're a hair short on officers right now, and no room to be picky."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"Really?"

"Really. You want out of here that badly?"

"If you can _get _me out of here."

"Trust your old man, Lillian." He set a data-screen on the table between them, "That's for your Warden." At the same time, he pressed the call-switch under the edge of the table. The Warden came in and Pike handed him the screen.

"What are these?"

"Transfer orders. Lillian Pike is free to go under my custodian-ship. If you have any problems with that, you can take it up with Admiral Barnett." Pike maneuvered away from the table and as the Warden fastened the handcuffs in place, he took Lillian's hand in his, "I'll be waiting at the gate." Then he was gone. It took a half an hour to finish out-processing, and she left the Star Fleet Penitentiary Alcatraz Island with a single backpack of belongings. She saw the shuttle waiting just beyond the checkpoint outside the gates and took a deep breath. As she set foot beyond the gates, she looked back once at the prison and swore she'd never go back. Boarding the shuttle, she found a place to sit, buckled up, and caught a fifteen minute nap. She was roused out of her nap by Admiral Pike's voice in her ear.

"Lillian! Lillian, wake up. I want you to see this." he shook her away and she rubbed her face, free to do so for the first time in six months.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"Take a look." He pointed out the window and she turned to look as they passed over a starship in spacedock.

"Whoa! What's…is _that _the Enterprise?"

"You know her?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded, "I know 'er." Lillian remembered her escapes to Waterside Shipyards, sitting on the hill outside the gates, watching them build the Enterprise. She looked out on the finished product, "I used to sit outside the fences and watch them build her. I always dreamed about going up and going places in a starship like the Enterprise."

"Now's your chance." Pike smiled and they watched the hull pass close as their shuttle made a circuit toward the bays at the rear of the ship.

"You were captain for a while, weren't you? That's how you landed a desk-job at the Admiralty."

"You keep track of news-vids, I see."

"Kinda hard to miss the biggest news to hit the Federation when more than half the Academy's senior class was killed off in a freak attack by Romulans."

"Most of the survivors are now the crew of your new home. My replacement made very few changes to the make-up of the senior staff, which I thought both fitting and a little odd."

"Why? He didn't get along with one of them?"

"Something like that." Her father leaned back as they entered the shuttle-bay and docked after receiving clearance. Lillian was rightfully nervous but not afraid. These people couldn't be _any _worse than what she'd put up with for six months and most of her lifetime. Still, these people were all strangers and she was the outcast. Oh well, at least it got her out of Alcatraz.

"Just behave yourself, Lillian, I _will _be keeping track of your activities." Her father warned. She glared at him briefly before turning her gaze to the bracelet around her wrist.

"Yeah, I gathered as much when the Warden slapped _this _around my wrist before I left Alcatraz. What kind of trouble can I get into up here?"

"I think you'd be surprised how rowdy these kids can be. Actually, I'm just asking you to keep the _Captain _in one piece. I don't really care if you get into a brawl with the ensigns or security officers, just don't mess around with the Captain."

"Anything I should _know _about him?"

"Remember the kid I told you about earlier?"

"Yeah, your renegade miracle."

"This is _his _ship, and he had to do a bit of bloody-knuckles fighting to get her. I helped, of course, when it came to the Academy Council, but he did the rest of it by himself." Her father rolled past her with a smirk, "Come on, we're expected."

"Yeah, about five minutes before we arrived, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack, following Admiral Pike off the shuttle. They were met by a Vulcan officer in a blue tunic, who eyed Lillian with a cool, distant curiosity. His gaze fell on the tracking bracelet around her left wrist and his eyes widened. She folded her hands behind her back, hiding the bracelet with her right hand.

_Judge me by my record, you pointy-eared bastard. _She thought acidly.

"Commander Spock, this is Lillian Pike." The Admiral made introductions, apparently unaware of the tensions between the two of them, "She's joining you on a good-faith commission."

"Admiral, I do not understand."

"She's coming on with you because there's nowhere else left for her to go."

"I see. Have her Star Fleet records been transmitted, Admiral?"

"She doesn't _have _any, Commander. She's civilian commission."

"Has the Captain been informed of this?"

"He will be. I assume he's in his quarters?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Commander." The Admiral smiled at the straight-laced Vulcan officer and waved her to follow. Lillian trotted along after him, shooting a curious parting glance over her shoulder.

"Is that one going to be a problem?"

"Who, Spock? Not if you stay on your best behavior and out of _his _way."

"What's his problem?"

"Humans in general."

"Me especially." She spat, "He saw the tracking-bracelet, he _knows _what I am! You just didn't _say _anything!"

"Let me know if he makes any trouble about that." Her father looked at her meaningfully, "If you stay _out _of trouble while you're here, I'll have all of your civilian records sealed and no one will ever know about your little six-month stint in Alcatraz if you don't want them to."

"You can actually _do _that?"

"I am an Admiral, my dear. You deserve to live a normal life, without your past getting in the way."

"Yeah, well, it's done a bloody good job recently." She huffed, "So, the Captain?"

"You'll like him. He's a lot like you, actually. I meant what I said back on the island, Lillian."

"I'll hold my judgment until I've actually met the man, thank you." She folded her arms across her chest. When they reached the Captain's quarters, they were admitted by an automatic door that opened when her father announced who it was come calling.

"Be nice, Lillian." He scolded. Lillian rolled her eyes and looked around. Whatever else, the Captain didn't have a lot of material belongings.

"Spare guy."

"Not a whole lot he wants to remember from civilian life."

"Like me." She saw a series of pictures by the desk but didn't dare go for a closer look. One of them she saw she recognized the two men in the picture, "Wait a minute. Is that Commander Kirk?"

"Yes. Just a few months before the Kelvin was destroyed."

"Jesus Christ, you didn't tell me it was _him_!"

"You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately, better than I'd _like _to." She recalled one encounter at a bar in Waterside, where Cadets and civilians mixed with great ease.

"I hope that's far enough behind you you've both moved beyond it if it was a forgettable experience."

"I don't know if it's _forgettable_, quite memorable really, and not nearly long enough." _Let's see how long James Kirk's memory _really _is. _She thought bleakly.

"Admiral! When they called down and said you were coming, I thought they were joking!" she heard his voice from the bathroom and whimpered.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jim. Did we catch you at a bad time?"

"Nope, just got out of the shower five minutes ago! Wait a sec, _we_?"

"I brought you something. A sort of gift." Her father grinned at her and she quietly loathed him. He was going to milk this very uncomfortable moment for all it was worth. She shouldn't have said anything about knowing James Kirk personally. A moment later, the Enterprise's handsome, dashing, and charismatic young captain emerged from the bathroom fighting his way into a yellow tunic.

"So, to what bizarre honor to I owe the pleasure of your company, Admiral?" He finished as he yanked the tunic over his head. His hair was still damp from the shower. He looked up, caught sight of Lillian, and his eyes tripled in size, "Oh! Wow, hello."

"Hello." She wished she didn't sound so…shy?

"Jim, this is Lillian Pike. She's new to the Enterprise, no background in Star Fleet. Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on her for me?"

"Sure, sure. No problem. What, uh, what…happened?"

"I'll let her tell you the gory details. Well, I figure you're set to launch any minute, and I've got a stack of paperwork about as high as the Seattle Space Needle on my desk, so I'll say my goodbyes."

"Of course, Admiral. I-_We _will see you out." Kirk corrected himself and as they headed for the door, he realized Lillian was still carrying her backpack, "Oh, um, you can leave that on the couch. Nobody will touch it. I'll see the quartermaster about getting you private quarters."

"No special treatment for me, Captain." She blushed like an idiot as she tossed her backpack onto the couch.

"Y-you're the Admiral's daughter, I can't have you bunking with two gawky strangers. Bad." He stammered. Lillian knew her father was loving this because it made them both so damn uneasy. She'd find some way to pay him back. Once the Admiral's shuttle was safely away, it was just the two of them.

"I-uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck, "Lillian."

"J.T."

"So…this is, um, _weird_."

"I hate Admiral Pike."

"He's your father."

"That doesn't mean I can't hate him for deliberately putting me in an awkward position." She huffed, "Ugh!"

"What's the alternative?"

"What?"

"What's your alternative? Enterprise or what else?" it was an innocent question she was _not _ready to answer. She covered her wrist with one hand.

"Compared to my alternative, Captain Kirk, the Enterprise is like a ticket to heaven."

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh you have _no _idea." She bit her lip. James asked what she was any good at as they made their way down to visit the quartermaster.

"I've picked up a few words here or there in Andorian, Arcadian, Klingon, Vulcan…" she listed a few more before Kirk held up a hand to stop her, grinning.

"You fluent in any of those?"

"I know enough to get by in most situations, emergencies included, and I know some pretty sweet insults. I also studied warp engines for the hell of it."

"Any other skills I should be aware of?" Kirk prompted.

"I have a Federation Generic Star Ship Pilot's License."

"When the hell did you have time to train for one of _those_?"

"I took the course by remote-access. And tested for it. When I was ten."

"You're joking, right?" Kirk sputtered, trying not to laugh.

"I recertified when I was twenty."

"You and me both. So…preferences?"

"Captain's choice." She shrugged, "I know almost _nothing _about space travel, but enough about warp-engines to fix the damn things if something goes wrong. Languages, I can do that too. Just don't ask me to play nice."

"Uh-oh. Who'd you make an enemy of this time?"

"Your First Officer."

"_Spock_?" Kirk snorted, burst out laughing, "What'd you do to _him_?"

"Nothing! I existed! He gave me this look like I was the lowest of scum!"

"Aw."

"I hate it when people treat me that way." She glared at the floor.

"Then that's a definite no to a bridge post, at least until you two are on amicable terms?"

"Hah."

"Fine. Engineering it is." He led her to the quartermaster's office, got her a duty uniform, arranged for private quarters, and gave her a few minutes to change. Then it was down to Engineering to introduce her to Mr. Scott. As they walked, he caught sight of her bracelet, now in plain sight no thanks to the red ladies uniform she had been given. The bloody thing came to her thighs, fit every curve she owned, and was adorned with cap-sleeves. Tall, polished boots finished the uniform and she felt decidedly exposed.

"What's the bracelet?"

"A reminder of my alternative." She sighed, fingering the colored lights that flashed at intervals.

"Wait a second, that's a tracking bracelet! They only put those on…"

"Delinquents and convicts, I know."

"Where did you _come _from, Lillian?"

"Alcatraz Island."

"Oy! What landed you in Alcatraz?"

"A bar-fight with a couple of block-headed Cadets."

"Bad idea."

"Not my fault. One of 'em got nailed on sexual assault charges once I got the tribunal to actually _listen _to my side of things."

"Say goodbye to _his _career."

"Yeah, then your friendly Vulcan caught sight of this damn thing and it kinda went down hill from there."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Spock."

"Meaning?"

"I'll make him understand your circumstances." James smiled reassuringly, led her into Engineering, introduced her to the brusque Scotsman in charge, and wished her luck. Mr. Scott wasn't half bad, and far better company than Commander Spock any day and Lillian did whatever and exactly what he told her without question.

* * *

With a work-ethic adopted from years of fending for herself and assigned labor at SFP, Lillian dove headfirst into her new job and decided she _liked _Engineering. Fiddling around with computers and engines was a fun way to waste a perfectly good shift. James had made it a point to tell Mr. Scott that by no means were any questions to be asked regarding Lillian's bracelet, and this word was passed along to the rest of the crew in Engineering. Her first full shift on the Enterprise was fairly quiet, she kept busy with small tasks for Mr. Scott, and when the shift was over, she joined the rest of the crew in the mess for dinner. No one bothered her and she ate alone by default of not knowing anyone on the crew. She knew the Captain, of course, but he was chatting away with the Enterprise's CMO at another table. After eating what she could, Lillian cleared her place and left as quietly as she'd come. She was grateful to the Captain for insisting upon private quarters for her, Lillian wasn't sure if she could handle questioning from overly curious roommates. Getting ready for bed took only a few minutes, she had learned to manage her time at Alcatraz, and she fell asleep listening to the thrum of the finely-tuned engines.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. Chapter one. Sorry if it was real dialogue-y. The Reprocessing Centers are all my idea, I have no idea if anything like that would have existed, but I liked the way it sounded. **_

_**Sovereignty'd? What's the feedback, friend? Like it? Hate it? Consensus, people, consensus makes the world go round and keeps the muses happy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here it is, Chapter Two. Warnings come into play here. Lillian confronts one of her former assailants and only the timely intervention of Commander Spock keeps the man from getting very far in what he calls his "payback". Mention of rape, nothing explicit because I can't write that kind of stuff anyway. Forgive the weird turn-around Lillian goes through, and remember what just happened to her. Be kind, this was written a long time ago and I couldn't change it. It's a rather key part of my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

As the days progressed and Lillian found her place among the Enterprise's tightly-knit Academy crew, she realized that this truly was preferable to another six months in Alcatraz. But all was not bliss. Lillian watched the crew for signs of hostility, and decided that the First Officer wasn't deliberately discourteous, he simply didn't know any better. There was one crew-member, however, who watched her with more than a casual, passing interest. His gaze was predatorial, calculating, as if he was just waiting for the right moment to strike. She stayed within groups of three or four at all times, she never walked alone, the Captain was good about serving escort after dinner, just to avoid encountering him alone.

* * *

One night, however, the Captain dined in his quarters, and when she didn't see the CMO, Lillian suspected those two dined together. Bracing herself, she cleared her place, said goodnight to her table-mates, and left for her quarters. Lillian stepped out of the lift into the corridor on Deck Seven, looking both ways for any suspicious activity. She didn't see anything right away and assumed it was safe. Lillian got a grand total of three feet before she realized she wasn't alone.

"What's the rush, babe?" the sound of a man's voice brought her to a stumbling halt and she spun on her heel.

"You!" she recognized him now that he was close. The second of the Cadets she'd tussled with six months ago in Riverside.

"Surprised to see me, darlin?" He stalked towards her, and she was inspired to run, or at least call for help. She chose running and spun around. Lillian didn't get very far before he caught her by the arm, spun her to face him, and shoved her into the bulkhead.

"Let _go _of me!" she hissed.

"Or else what?" he snickered, leaning close, "Or…else…_what_?"

"You'll never serve on another starship again as long as you're alive!"

"Oh, _sure _you have that kind of power! Phah! Even the Wardens didn't want you! What does that _tell _you, sweetheart?"

"Get _off_." She pushed against him to no effect, shuddering as he kissed her with no modesty. He was obviously drunk, or high on something. She choked, tried to fight free, froze stiff when his hand landed on her thigh.

"Ah, I've found the key." He hissed.

"Don't…don't. I swear, you won't be around long enough to regret it!" She grabbed him by the wrist, but she wasn't strong enough. He covered her mouth with one hand, pinned her to the wall with his legs, and she heard a weird ripping sound. _Where _is _everyone? _she thought frantically. They were in an alcove, any passersby would literally have to be next to them to see them, and with the dim lighting, there were shadows everywhere. Lillian heard the ensign spit into his hand and jolted, trying to escape.

"Hold _still_, bitch! You almost destroyed my career once, now it's my turn!" he snarled, slapping her across the face. Lillian tried to distance herself from the here-and-now, as it didn't seem to end. Suddenly, he was gone. Just…gone. She collapsed to the deck, gagging. Lillian heard a heavy thump and lifted her head as the Ensign sagged to the deck, fully unconscious. She had heard no phaser-fire, what had knocked him out so thoroughly? Not that she wasn't _grateful_, but…how? And most importantly, _whom_? Someone must have been passing by. She saw a flash of blue fabric and a bolt of terror seized her. Was it Doctor McCoy? Oh god! But, no, his profile was entirely all wrong. She started hyperventilating even as her rescuer put her assaulter back together, and dragged him a few feet away. To any casual passersby, he would appear passed out from excessive drinking. Lillian could hardly see straight, let alone _breathe_.

"Lillian?" a soft, almost musical voice spoke her name, a hand touched her bruised face, "Lillian, stay with me, stay focused."

"I c-can't!" she coughed. She heard a curse in Vulcan and was wrapped in a surprisingly warm embrace.

"Spock to McCoy."

"Go ahead, Commander." The CMO's voice sounded good to Lillian's ears, comforting.

"Doctor, I need you right away at the quarters of Lillian Pike."

"Pike? What's she gotten into this time?"

"Something I am not at liberty to share, Doctor. I will meet you in her quarters." Lillian's mind couldn't reconcile with the voice she heard. Spock? Commander Spock? As she was lifted from the deck, she whimpered. But Commander Spock _felt _good! He was several degrees warmer to touch than Lillian, but it was nice, it was soothing. And he smelled good, too. She didn't know what it was, but it was very appealing. Oh she was messed up. She'd just been assaulted, practically _raped_, and she was fantasizing about the First Officer? Lillian's panic reflexes kicked in as he tried to put her down, the sensation of falling was overwhelming. She gasped, terrified, and threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dearest life.

"Lillian, let go."

"Don't drop me!" She begged, almost in hysterics, "Please don't drop me!"

"I am not going to drop you, and I will not let you fall." Spock promised, "I'm going to put you down."

"Don't go away!" she still wouldn't let go of him. Lillian was now laid on her bed, but she hadn't let go of Spock and he was at an awkward angle. She tightened her grip, begging. To her surprise, he relaxed and a moment later he stretched out along the length of her bed on his side. She hadn't expected him to do _that_, but it was comforting. Clutching handfuls of the First Officer's tunic, she finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

As the girl's breathing slowed and evened out with sleep, Spock allowed himself to breathe. When he had come upon Ensign Tucker and Lillian Pike, he had known in an instant that this was no consensual meeting. He'd been involuntary witness to _plenty _of those since becoming First Officer of the Enterprise, and knew the difference. Dispatching Tucker had been remarkably easy, by far the easiest part of this whole fiasco. To the casual passerby, it would appear that Tucker had passed out from overindulgence in alcoholic beverages. He knew the crew smuggled such things aboard in their personal baggage, but he had no interest in it whatever.

Lillian Pike, however, was an entirely different problem. The girl was on the verge of full hysterics as he called to Doctor McCoy for help. Getting her to proper quarters was no difficulty, but when he tried to put her down, she fought against him, begging him not to drop her, not to let her fall. Finally, he gave in and lay with her, giving her the only thing that really seemed to help at all. How strange, he thought, that the only non-Star Fleet officer on the whole ship trusted _him_ that much when their first meeting had been less than ideal. He wanted to think that it was because he had saved her from far worse than assault that she was so touchy, but even Spock's Vulcan half knew better than _that_. And something about her called to him, beckoned him to come closer and get a better look. Neither Uhura nor the Captain tantalized his interest the way the quiet, lonely civilian Engineer did. Mr. Scott sang her praises at every chance, said she knew more about warp engines and such trivial things as kept a starship from falling out of space or drifting without power than anyone else he'd met.

Spock had gotten a glimpse of Lillian's civilian records and had been deeply troubled and deeply impressed all at once. Her rocky childhood had spawned a repeat juvenile offender, which stretched into adulthood and culminated in a fantastic-sounding barfight in Riverside, Iowa that had landed one Cadet a dismissal on charges of sexual assault against an unwilling civilian female, another had been reprimanded but not dismissed, and the civilian responsible had landed a mandatory one-year sentence at Star Fleet Penitentiary Alcatraz Island. Six months of her sentence had been served when Admiral Pike had heard about it, gone to find her, and then deposited her aboard the Enterprise for a different kind of character-building experience. In the midst of all of these things, Lillian had excelled in five foreign languages, plus a handful of dialects as an amateur xenolinguist, the study of warp engines and the inner mechanics of a starship, _and _she held a Federation Generic Star Ship Pilot's License, tested and certified at the age of ten, recertified just three years ago. His musings were interrupted by the arrival of Doctor McCoy.

"Commander?"

"Here, Doctor. Keep your voice down, I am uncertain how deeply Lillian Pike truly sleeps." He did not move from Lillian's bed, though he knew damn well it would not do for the Enterprise's CMO to find him in this rather compromising position. McCoy came in, took one look at things, and shrugged.

"What's Ensign Tucker's problem?" he asked in a rather conversational tone.

"The casual passerby will think him inebriated, Doctor. That is how it must be."

"What happened?"

"He tried to take advantage of Lillian Pike, and nearly succeeded."

"He did _what_?" McCoy looked at him, baffled, then turned to the closed door, "He'll have a nasty headache no doubt."

"I never hit him."

"Yeah, well, I can pretty much guess what you _did _do and I'm glad not to be him." McCoy smirked, glanced at his scanner's readout, and arched an eyebrow, "Well, aside from the expected damage, everything checks out. When she wakes up, make sure she takes this." He set something on the bedside table, "She'll be doing everybody a favor." As he left, Spock thought of something.

"Doctor McCoy."

"Yeah?"

"In the interest of Lillian's privacy and well-being, I would ask that you refrain from saying anything to the Captain."

"Jim's not stupid, he knows what it looks like the day after." McCoy frowned at him, "And I have a duty to keep him abreast of the well-being of his crew. He'd never forgive me if he thought I kept this from him, he's got a responsibility to the kid." He sighed.

"Then caution patience and tact."

"Okay, _that _much I can handle. And let me know when she starts to have trouble sleeping." With that, McCoy was gone. Spock hadn't missed how the gruff, somewhat old-fashioned doctor had said "when" and not "if" in regards to Lillian's sleep. Hmm. He sat up that night and kept watch over Lillian, sleeping only a very few hours.

* * *

Lillian woke with a start, uncertain of what had woken her and grateful to find herself in her own quarters. She remembered Commander Spock and how she had asked him to stay. She heard a soft sigh and turned her head to see him sitting against the wall, eyes closed. That _didn't _mean he was asleep, but she was both grateful and surprised he had stayed behind last night. It hurt to move, naturally, but she got out of bed, fetched a clean uniform, and went to take a shower. When she came out, she found him reading one of her old books. She tossed aside her towel and quickly braided her hair, keeping her back to him.

"I didn't know you read for pleasure, Commander."

"I don't read often, and rarely Terran literature." He glanced up at her and she blushed.

"Then what caught your attention?" She tossed the end of her braid over her shoulder.

"The title of your book." She swore he smiled. It was then that she was able to make out the title of his choice. Patrick O'Brian's Master and Commander. Lillian found it somewhat ironic that he would choose that book, a piece of late-twentieth century literature about a way of life practiced two centuries before it was written and by now hadn't been practiced in nearly seven centuries.

"How far have you gotten?"

"Not far. Why don't they get along?"

"Hmm?"

"Doctor Maturin and Captain Aubrey." He turned the page, "Why don't they get along?"

"Oh." She bit her lip, "Well, Doctor Maturin's a civilian doctor, and Captain Aubrey, he's Royal Navy. He was a Lieutenant at the beginning of the book, and he was already in a rather bad mood when Doctor Maturin slighted him at the concert. It gets better." Lillian noticed that his interest was fully on the book and had an idea, "You can borrow it if you want, read it on your own time. Give it back when you're finished." She glanced at the chronograph on her wall above the bed and sighed, "I should go before Mr. Scott wonders if I've jumped an airlock."

"You haven't, and I doubt you would _want _to go back to Engineering this morning."

"Why?"

"Ensign Tucker works your division, I believe."

"Oh." Yeah, _that _was a problem. Of course, she had learned long ago that by showing your willingness to back down, you just let the tyrant win. Lillian sighed, squared her shoulders, and crossed her quarters to her door, "I need to make a point to Ensign Tucker."

"Don't get cocky because you think you have something to prove, Lillian."

"There's too many people in Engineering, the worst he can do is threaten me with words but no actions, besides I don't think Mr. Scott likes him much. I'm going, and I don't need your permission to do my job, Commander." She half expected him to come after her, forbid her to go on her shift, but he just let her leave. When she arrived, there was no sign of Tucker. Shrugging, she went to her station and immersed herself in her work.

* * *

Lillian had been at work for nearly three hours when she was aware of Commander Spock. He appeared in Engineering without any forewarning and because of this, a lot of people didn't notice his presence at first. Ensign Tucker, who had showed up an hour late for his shift, obviously didn't. He sidled up alongside Lillian's station, trying to menace her.

"I _know _you're afraid of me, little girlie."

"Go away, Tucker."

"Or what? What're you gonna do to me?"

"Keep my promises." She kept working, "Oh, and I wouldn't _try _anything."

"Why not? Who's watching?" he sneered, touching her to prove his point that no one who watched cared. She shrugged him off.

"Don't _touch _me." She hissed.

"Stop me, then." Tucker said airily. He obviously underestimated her strength, and the self-restraint of the Vulcan officer who watched them. He trailed one hand down her side, she shoved him away and grabbed him by the joint at shoulder and neck, bringing him to his knees.

"Don't provoke me, Ensign. I won't be held responsible for me actions in response to _your _advances! Touch me again and I'll break your hands!" She snarled, releasing him with a shove. Turning on her heel, she went in search of Mr. Scott, who wasn't really that far away, "Mr. Scott!"

"Aye, lassie?"

"Permission to report to Captain Kirk on the bridge, sir."

"Go right ahead, lassie." He looked around her at Tucker, who staggered painfully to his feet, "And don't you worry a thing about him, I'll deal with him."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled tightly at the Chief Engineer, who seemed to have a soft spot for her particular well-being, and departed the deck. Her retreat took her right past Commander Spock, who turned and fell into step with her almost immediately.

"I wasn't aware you had knowledge of my people's defense arts."

"Yeah, well, I learned a few things before I landed in Alcatraz." She rolled her shoulders, "A few really useful things. I had a teacher who was Vulcan, he taught me everything I know. He taught me the language, your martial arts, everything." Lillian looked sidelong at the First Officer, "When I landed in Alcatraz for a bar-fight in Riverside, Iowa, he promised to get me out."

"If I may inquire, who was your teacher that you speak so fondly of him?" Spock look intrigued. She blushed.

"Solkon."

"Solkon is a friend to my father." Spock grew quiet, "A very great friend to my father. I think Captain Kirk can wait a bit longer to learn of Ensign Tucker's last infraction of conduct. There's something I want you to see."

"Okay." She didn't think anything of it as they changed direction. He led her to Deck 3, and into a room she was pretty sure no one else knew about. It wasn't empty, she caught sight of the lone figure standing by the force-field that was the only thing keeping the vacuum of space outside, where it belonged. Upon hearing them enter, he turned from the window and Lillian choked.

"That's impossible!" she gasped, looking from one Vulcan to the other, "It's _you_!"

"An older version of me." Spock gave her a push, "He changed his name after he came to our time."

"Time travel?"

"Something of that kind." Spock whispered as Solkon held one hand out to her. Her mind reeling, she retreated to the one safe place she had anymore. How many nights had she spent in Solkon's tiny flat in Davenport because it wasn't safe for her anywhere else? How many hours had she spent pouring out her trials to willing, sympathetic ears? How many hours had been spent toiling under his careful, gentle instruction in a form of martial arts most humans would never learn, perfecting a second language? She spoke almost half a dozen languages including English, but her fluent secondary was Vulcan. Solkon took her into his arms, a familiar and warm embrace she had missed for the last eight months.

"I have heard of your trials here on the Enterprise, Lillian. You have no idea how hard it has been for me to stand aside." His voice was strong and soothing, and she allowed herself a few tears. Lillian didn't know how he could have found out so quickly, unless Spock had told him, but she couldn't find it in her to care. He already knew so many secrets about her, what was one more?

"Where were you two going when you diverged to find me here?" this he said to Spock.

"To find her a new placement. It is no longer logical for her to remain in Engineering with Mr. Scott."

"I cannot see the Captain being unreceptive to giving her a new post." Solkon sounded thoughtful. After she had better control over herself and was less likely to go to pieces in front of the Captain, they went up to the bridge.

* * *

**That's it! The beginning of something beautiful, with a wretched start. I hope this is acceptable, I've had this story sitting on my HD for a long time and now I have a reason to post it. Thanks to Sovereignty'd for her challenge!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Here's Chapter Three. Included below are glimpses of the "morning after", Jim gets protective of Lillian, and an extended visit to the Vulcan colony-world of Metra 7. There be some bonding goodness and an appearance by T'Pring. Forgive any bashing, I've never liked her. And no, Spock has not gone into pon farr in this story, at least not at the time of the kal-if-fee trials on Metra 7._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Three

Jim Kirk was enjoying a rather quiet morning, a rarity on a ship the size of the Enterprise with so many people under his command and in his realm of personal responsibility. At any given time there were over a dozen small things needing attention: transmissions picked up by his communications officer, a problem down in Engineering, a deep-space anomaly two light-years away from them that was wreaking havoc on nearby systems; and then his First Officer. Spock was a puzzle, and even though Solkon was a useful insight, he couldn't help but wonder how his Vulcan officer worked sometimes. For instance, he had terminated his relationship with Lieutenant Uhura shortly after their return last time, citing a number of incompatible differences between them, and yet not a few weeks later the bloody Vulcan was spending more time in Engineering than Scotty. No one was quite sure what he was doing down there, he never volunteered anything useful, and he knew better than to set someone to spy on him. His thoughts were interrupted by Sulu, his able-handed pilot, trying to get his attention.

"Captain!" the frustration in the man's voice told Jim he'd been trying for quite some time. He perked up.

"Sorry, what's that, Sulu?"

"Sir, Commander Spock has returned to the bridge, sir." Sulu pointed and he turned in his chair. Whatever he'd been ready to say, something smart probably, was lost when he saw that Spock did not come back alone. He had Solkon _and _Lillian Pike with him. It wasn't unusual for Solkon to wander the Enterprise at whim, exploring what had once been home to him, noting subtle differences no one else would notice, and he had become rather used to the elderly Vulcan making himself at home on the bridge, where he would stand and stare out at space for hours on end. It made the crew uncomfortable, but it made Jim happy to see him there. Sometimes, if Spock was off the bridge, Solkon would sit at the science station, which had once been _his _post. But Lillian almost never set foot on the bridge, for _anything_. Her duties kept her down in Engineering, though he heard from her several times a day as she relayed messages for Scotty, and he rarely saw her in person save in the mess when the crew gathered for mealtimes, or if he passed her in the corridors on a prowl. At the moment, he cared neither for Spock nor Solkon. Lillian looked horrible, as if she'd seen a fight. There were bruises on her face, and the collar of her under-shirt barely hid the finger-shaped bruises on her neck.

"Lillian!" he sprang from his chair and darted across the deck, careful not to hold her too tightly on account of the bruises that designed her upper arms. As he looked his civilian Engineer and secondary resident miracle worker over carefully, he thought of something. He turned his head and looked at Leonard McCoy, his oft-cynical CMO, and narrowed his eyes. McCoy hadn't been quite himself this morning, he was a good bit quieter than usual. Something was going on, and _they _were keeping it away from him. He didn't like secrets.

"You four, Ready Room, _now_." He released Lillian, and crossed the bridge. They followed and the minute the doors closed, he sat down and looked at the four of them as they assembled on the other side of the desk, "Okay, what's going on? Lillian never comes up here, hell I see more of you three than I see of her! Spock, what are you _doing _in Engineering? You've been going down for three months now and even Scotty's beginning to wonder what you're up to! You're down there more than he is!" There were no answers forthcoming, so he kept talking, "And Bones, you're not right either. What's wrong with you?" He looked from First Officer to CMO and realized with a start that they both looked _guilty_. Why on earth would they have anything to be guilty _about_? Steepling his fingers, he looked at Solkon, "Do _you _know anything about this?"

"No, Captain."

"No, Captain." He repeated the response and felt the tiniest bit of frustration, "Dammit, would it _kill _any of you to give me a straight answer?"

"I-it's Ensign Tucker, Captain." Lillian stammered.

"Pardon?"

"Ensign Tucker, sir. He works in Engineering."

"What's he got to do with this?" nothing was making sense. Suddenly, something clicked and he looked at Lillian, "Wait a minute, wait a bloody damn minute. Lillian, _where _did you get those bruises? Those are fresh." Jim got up and went around the desk to Lillian, who flinched as he reached out to touch her. Now red flags were going up and alarms were ringing all over in his head. He had suffered physical abuse as a child, instances which still haunted him to this day, he knew the signs of someone who had been abused pretty well. That was thanks to McCoy, who had dragged him through a memory-recall of things he really didn't want to remember but over the course of his life had ended up shaping him into the man he was today.

"Go easy on her, Jim." McCoy warned. He ignored his CMO and studied one of the bruises on Lillian's left arm.

"Lillian, did Ensign Tucker hurt you? Did he ever force you?"

"Jim! What did I-"

"Can it, Bones." He snapped, "You don't have to say anything, Lillian, nod or shake your head. I made Admiral Pike a promise, and it looks like I've done a pretty shabby job of keeping it." Lillian looked up at him, green eyes wide. Oh yeah, she'd been forced. He knew the Ensign responsible, too. Kid had nearly lost his career in a trial that had gotten a buddy of his dismissed on sexual-assault charges stemming from what sounded like a pretty violent bar-fight in Riverside. Amos Tucker had gotten lucky, he got off with a slap on the hand and demerits for behavior unbefitting a Cadet of Starfleet Academy. Bastard was lucky he hadn't gotten the boot, sounded like he deserved it. The civilian responsible for the charges had been slapped with a year-long sentence at SFP on Alcatraz Island back in San Francisco. That civilian was Lillian, he'd gotten a chance to read her records before Admiral Pike had them sealed.

"I'm sorry." Lillian murmured, looking fully expectant of some fashion of reprimand. He clenched his hands into fists behind his back.

"Spock, how far are we from the nearest starbase?"

"Approximately two days, six hours, forty-five minutes, and thirty seconds, sir."

"Starbase 117, I assume." He turned away from them, "Fine. Inform Mr. Sulu of the course-change, we're making a short detour."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Inform Mr. Scott that I'm removing Lillian Pike from Main Engineering."

"Yes, sir."

"She'll be posted on the bridge from now on. Speak to Lieutenant Bower, I want Ensign Tucker removed from duty and locked in the brig right away."

"Yes, sir."

"That's all. You're dismissed." He waited until they were gone. Solkon stayed behind, of course.

"You handled that rather well."

"Well?" he snorted, "I'd better not see Ensign Tucker before we reach Starbase 117 or there won't be anything left of him."

"You always were rather fond of Lillian Pike, and very protective of her."

"Why?"

"You grew up together." Solkon said it so calmly, so matter-of-factly, Jim couldn't doubt him. Obviously a great deal had changed with Nero's interference. Once he was less likely to strangle someone, Jim returned to the bridge and waited.

* * *

After being transferred out of Main Engineering, which Mr. Scott was really quite open to, Lillian found herself posted on the bridge as secondary communications officer. She got along well with Nyota Uhura, the senior communications officer, and felt far more at ease because she was so far away from Tucker and Main Engineering. After a brief stop-over at Starbase 117, where they bid farewell to Amos Tucker after a court-martial that ensured he would never set foot on a starship again as long as he lived, it was back on course for the colony world of Metra 7 to drop off Solkon. He had orchestrated the settlement of the Vulcan refugees on Metra 7 from Earth, and now he was joining them.

The Captain sent Lillian and Spock along as Solkon's honor-guard, giving them a shuttle for the purpose. They were met on the surface by a welcoming committee built up mainly of the surviving Vulcan Council and Ambassador Sarek, of whom Lillian had heard much but had yet to meet. She noticed the woman standing off to one side with the Vulcan Ambassador and looked at Spock, who held the controls with her.

"Who is that?"

"T'Veia, she was a friend of my mother's. She was a Healer."

"Oh." She didn't miss the tension in Spock's voice. What had Solkon told her about marriage rights? They set down and debarked. Solkon, after a few words to Sarek and T'Veia, joined the rest of the Council and left Lillian and Spock to pay their respects to the Ambassador and his new wife. There was a degree of coolness between father and son, as was to be expected as Spock had been very close to his mother, but Lillian found T'Veia to be rather pleasant company. She and Spock were invited to stay as guests of Sarek for as long as they were in the system, and after a call back to the Enterprise, they were released from shipboard duty for the duration of their stay.

* * *

Lillian and Spock ended up staying on Metra 7 for almost a month, during that time nurturing a mutual friendship. While they were with the colonists, Lillian learned that Spock had been promised in marriage to a Vulcan female named T'Pring and upon learning that she had survived the Vulcan genocide, felt a sort of weird despair. Solkon had told her that once married, the couple remained on the homeworld for a full year. T'Pring declared that she preferred to marry elsewhere, and Spock offered to release her from their agreement, in essence divorcing her, but T'Pring refused. She favored the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_, the Vulcan rite in which a challenger for marriage engaged the bonded male in a fight to the death. T'Pring's challenger was a tall, handsome Vulcan by the name of Solek, who towered over Spock by a good foot in height. Vulcan pride forbade Spock reject the challenge, and the date of the engagement was set. Lillian called back to the Enterprise with the bad news and asked Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy to be present for Spock. She couldn't do this alone.

The day of the _kal-if-fee _engagement dawned, and Lillian tried again to tell Spock that he did _not _have to do this.

"If I do not, I will be branded a coward." He said calmly, though he couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice. He was afraid of this, he was afraid that he might somehow loose the fight. But Doctor McCoy had a solution and after requesting permission from the ceremonial administrator, T'Pau, he gave Spock a seemingly innocent injection. He wouldn't tell them what it was, only that he thought it might help their cause. So, they stood witness to an ancient ritual that would end in the death of one combatant. By nature a stronger race, Lillian couldn't help but notice that Solek was much stronger than Spock.

"What did you _give _him?" she whispered frantically to Doctor McCoy as they watched Solek take Spock to his knees.

"A neuroparalyzer. It'll start working in a minute here."

"Fake his death?" she didn't know if that made her feel any better or not. McCoy shrugged. She paid more attention to Spock after that, but she had to admit that when he went down and didn't get up again, it looked pretty convincing. A gong was struck and the match was over. T'Pring was released from her arranged marriage to Spock as a result of his apparent death, and as Lillian knelt by Spock's still figure, she glared up at the other girl, "I sure hope you're _happy_ now, T'Pring."

"Why would I be happy?"

"You got what you wanted, didn't you?" she spat, "Spock is _dead_ because you wouldn't take his offer to let you go! You _had _to have this instead!" She glared at T'Pring, "Did you really hate him so much you wanted to see him _die_, T'Pring?"

"Lillian, come." Sarek rested one hand on her shoulder, "There are arrangements to be made. T'Pring, you are free to go now with Solek and Stonn, I'd highly suggest you do so." Lillian allowed Sarek to help her up, refusing to look at T'Pring as they followed behind the litter on which Spock had been laid and which was now carried by the captain, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Sulu, and Lieutenant Chekov.

"You know he's not dead."

"_She _doesn't, and she looked a little too pleased to see him go down like that." Lillian hugged herself, "I hope you'll forgive me a little bitterness, Ambassador."

"I imagine if I had no knowledge of Doctor McCoy's intervention, I would feel very much as you do." Sarek looked at her side-long as they followed the litter-bearers, "You have become very close to my son."

"He...saved me once." She swallowed thickly, "I owe him so much." They followed the litter-bearers in silence as they returned Spock to Sarek's home, returning to the Enterprise from there, and waited for Spock to regain consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here it is here it is! Sorry it took me forever to update this baby. I hope this satisfies all of my readers (you know who you are and thank you ever so much for reviewing and putting this story on your favorites lists and story alerts, it means the world). To clarify before I get asked, Spock wakes up on the Enterprise, but beams down to Metra 7 with Lillian to say goodbye to Spock Prime/Solkon. Enjoy, my darlings!**

* * *

Chapter Four

When Spock awoke from his induced comatic state, thanks to Doctor McCoy, he had a headache and there wasn't a bone in his body that didn't hurt. His first impression was loathing for T'Pring, and her selfishness. If not for Doctor McCoy, it would have truly been his death. Solek had been much stronger than he was, and some part of him knew T'Pring had done that on purpose. He'd never given her any reason to hate him so much as to want him dead, not that he could think of. But there was someone who cared, and someone who cared so much more than T'Pring. Spock thought of green eyes, fair skin with a sprinkling of freckles across the cheeks, wavy blonde hair with bold streaks of burgundy. Lillian Pike. Her face came to his memory and he exhaled slowly. His troubled Human, flawed in so many ways yet so perfect in others. She reminded him a great deal of his Captain, but Lillian was so many things Jim would never be. She was very rational, and had eventually convinced him that if T'Veia made his father truly happy, then he should not be resentful of that happiness.

He heard the door open and tried to turn his head. It was Lillian. Early in their stay Lillian had adopted several native mannerisms and also native dress, which she said was to honor her hosts. And, as dictated by tradition, she was always the first one in the household awake.

"How's your head?" She whispered as she sat down. Humans always asked the most bizarre questions. It was fairly obvious he was in pain, and yet she asked. "Doctor McCoy said you would probably have a headache."

"I do."

"I saw Solek take that swipe at you, no wonder." Lillian looked sad, and Spock wondered what she had seen in the arena. He thought they might have returned to the Enterprise, Lillian wore her duty-uniform. She leaned down and Spock closed his eyes as her lips made contact with his forehead. He knew that if he rested, he could heal more quickly, but some part of him didn't want to miss anything Lillian might do or say.

"Lillian?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She didn't ask what he was grateful for, he suspected she already knew. Lillian smiled and pressed her hand gently to his forehead, "Go to sleep, Spock, and heal. You need to do this for yourself." Weary and sore, Spock obeyed and knew Lillian would not be there when he awoke again.

* * *

After the _kal-if-fee_, the Enterprise took it's leave of Metra 7. Before they left the colony-world, Spock and Lillian paid a visit to Solkon to say goodbye and to thank him. He was not home, but they knew where to find him and hiked to the top of Seleya Peak where they found him in meditation.

"Solkon?" Spock called softly, "Ambassador?" They waited five minutes for him to finish his meditations. He rose gracefully for someone his age, picked up his robe, and turned to them with a knowing smile.

"You've come to say goodbye."

"Well, at least for now." Lillian corrected. Solkon chuckled and came to them.

"All is right with the world now. I have done my duty." He said with a strict nod. He was done interfering with the time-lines, and planned to settle down and live out his days in peace here on Metra 7. Solkon looked from Spock to Lillian and his expression became serious, "You two are one step closer to what is meant to be, tread carefully. And don't worry about hurting Jim's feelings, he's found his happiness." Lillian was only confused for a brief moment. She looked at Spock, who had apparently come to the same conclusion.

"Nyota." They said it together and Solkon nodded wisely.

"That's a concept." Lillian frowned, "Nyota can't _stand _James, or at least she _couldn't _stand him." Solkon only smiled and Lillian wondered what he'd been up to. Sneaky Vulcan. Solkon summoned Spock, wishing to speak to him alone, and Lillian watched them walk together.

"Enterprise to Pike."

"Go ahead, Captain." She smiled.

"We're ready to depart the system, we're just waiting for you and Commander Spock to come back."

"Give us a few minutes, sir."

"Make contact when you're ready."

"Yes, sir." She closed off her communicator and folded her hands behind her back, "Commander Spock, the Enterprise is preparing to depart the system!"

"Thank you, Ensign." He came back with Solkon, and she activated her communicator.

"Enterprise, two to beam back."

"Energizing. Stay where you are." She heard Mr. Scott and smirked. Solkon raised his hand in salute.

"Commander Spock, Ensign Pike, in farewell I say only this: Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Ambassador." She returned the salute, wondering as the transporters picked them up if she would ever see the elderly Vulcan again. When Solkon died, she would loose a teacher and a mentor, the one person who had ever believed in her. But she would have Spock, and lots of time to figure out this strange little thing called love. Who on earth would have ever expected her to find _love_ with a Vulcan? Not Lillian and certainly not Spock himself. Yet, there it was.

A month wasn't enough time to foster a real romantic relationship, they definitely had some work to do. First order: ask the captain's permission. Apparently, it was stated somewhere in regulations that in order to pursue a romantic interlude with a member of an alien species, you had to secure the permissions of your commanding officers. Lillian had the permission of at least one commanding officer, the same one she was involved with. She just had to get the captain's blessing. She sure hoped he was willing to give it, Ambassador Solkon had promised them it was meant to be this way after all. The least they could do was ask, the worst Jim could say was no.


End file.
